Magic Candy
Magic Candies are items that can be created to enhance a Cookie’s ability. The enhancement typically ranges from improving the existing ability to adding an entirely new ability. They are only available for certain Cookies, but are available for most Cookies. Creation Magic Candies are created in the Magic Laboratory or in the corresponding Cookie’s detail menu. Special Candy ingredients are usually obtained from that Cookie’s Cookie Trial if they have one, with the exception of Wind Archer Cookie, Moonlight Cookie, and Fire Spirit Cookie, whose Candy ingredients are also crafted with lesser ingredients obtained from Champions League. Special Candy ingredients, excluding those of Wind Archer Cookie, Moonlight Cookie, and Fire Spirit Cookie can also be bought with Crystals and Magic Powder. For Rare and Epic Cookies, Magic Candy creation also has a chance to fail for all level past the initial level. When creation fails, a very small amount of Sugar Crystals are refunded. Legendary Magic Candies cannot fail. Below is a table displaying the required ingredients to make each level of Magic Candy. Usage The use of a Magic Candy is to improve the Cookie. Magic Candies allow for better scoring, making a Cookie much better for modes like Breakout or Trophy Race. It is advised to try and get a well-scoring Cookie’s Magic Candy to further enhance the Cookie’s scoring ability. Blessing Magic Candies can be Blessed using Blessing Tickets, Special Blessing Tickets, Coins or Crystals. These Blessings add an additional effect to the Magic Candy, such as extra points for certain jellies or adding extra jumps. These effects differ between Cookies, with each being able to have four sets. For example, Fig Cookie can receive bonus points for Pink Bear Jellies or Basic Jellies, extra destruction points, or a protective shield. This can be checked using the information button next to the current Blessing's text. Blessing Tickets and Special Blessing Tickets can be obtained via the Magic Laboratory or from events. Below is a table displaying all possible Blessings and tiers. Trivia *New Epic Cookies, as of Cherry Blossom Cookie's release, always release with a Magic Candy and Cookie Trial. *New Cookies are also typically released with a corresponding event or Daily Gift set that provide the ingredients for a Lv. 1 Magic Candy. Gallery Candy0007_l.png|Ninja Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0009_l.png|Knight Cookie's Magic Candy Candy0012_l.png|Angel Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0015_l.png|Muscle Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0016_l.png|Pirate Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0018_l.png|Skating Queen Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0019_l.png|Hero Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0020_l.png|Cheerleader Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0023_l.png|Devil Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0024_l.png|Kumiho Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0025_l.png|Wizard Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0026_l.png|Fairy Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0027_l.png|Rockstar Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0028_l.png|Cherry Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0029_l.png|Carol Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0030_l.png|Snow Sugar Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0031_l.png|Pink Choco Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0032_l.png|Prophet Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0034_l.png|Alchemist Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0038_l.png|Adventurer Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0039_l.png|Soda Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0040_l.png|Tiger Lily Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0041_l.png|Fire Spirit Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0042_l.png|Blackberry Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0044_l.png|Werewolf Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0045_l.png|Cocoa Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0047_l.png|Red Pepper Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0048_l.png|Cream Puff Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0049_l.png|Moonlight Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0051_l.png|Cherry Blossom Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0052_l.png|Lemon Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0053_l.png|Orange Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0054_l.png|Lime Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0056_l.png|Peach Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0059_l.png|Macaron Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0060_l.png|Cinnamon Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0061_l.png|Red Bean Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0062_l.png|White Choco Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0063_l.png|Herb Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0064_l.png|Dino-Sour Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0066_l.png|Cotton Candy Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0067_l.png|Roll Cake Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0070_l.png|Wind Archer Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0071_l.png|Moon Rabbit Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0101_l.png|Popcorn Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0103_l.png|Dark Choco Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0104_l.png|Yoga Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0106_l.png|Space Doughnut's Magic Candy. Candy0107_l.png|Dr. Wasabi Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0108_l.png|Mustard Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0110_l.png|Matcha Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0111_l.png|Sparkling Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0112_l.png|Ice Candy Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0113_l.png|Avocado Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0116_l.png|Whipped Cream Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0121_l.png|Chili Pepper Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0122_l.png|Grapefruit Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0123_l.png|Salt Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0124_l.png|Squid Ink Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0126_l.png|Pomegranate Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0127_l.png|DJ Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0130_l.png|Marshmallow Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0131_l.png|Fig Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0132_l.png|Carrot Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0133_l.png|Beet Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0134_l.png|Purple Yam Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0135_l.png|Milk Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0136_l.png|Ion Cookie Robot's Magic Candy. candy0137_l.png|Cyborg Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0139_l.png|Plum Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0140_l.png|Yogurt Cream Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0141_l.png|Walnut Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0142_l.png|Roguefort Cookie's Magic Candy. candy0143_l.png|Mala Sauce Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0144_l.png|Birthday Cake Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0145_l.png|Firecracker Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0146_l.png|Chestnut Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0147_l.png|Pudding Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0148_l.png|Blueberry Pie Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0150_l.png|Raspberry Mousse Cookie's Magic Candy. Candy0151_l.png|Rose Cookie's Magic Candy. Category:Mechanics Category:OvenBreak Mechanics